Sanguinem Spirare
by Llyr Wynn
Summary: Alors que le monde sorcier fête sa victoire, le Survivant trouve refuge dans le bureau du directeur d'Hogwarts. Cette nuit là, il plongera dans un souvenir sinistre qui le changera à jamais...Viol, OOC.
1. Sanguinem Spirare

Tiens, bonjour vous!

Une bouffée d'inspiration m'a prise hier soir. Ajoutez-y la chanson _Vois sur ton chemin_ du film les Choristes et voici le résultat. J'ose espérer que ça vous plaira.

Disclaimer:L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. Elle a toutefois l'immense gentilesse de me laisse m'amuser avec. XD

Avertissement: Viol, slash, OOC.

**

* * *

**

**_Sanguinem Spirare_**

La nuit était noire et belle. Le paysage éclairé par quelque rayon de Lune paraissait fantomatique. Les étoiles, fidèles spectatrices du théâtre nocturne, parsemaient le ciel de leurs éclat laiteux. Aucun bruit ne résonnait, laissant impeccable le sinistre silence. Même le vent s'était tut, comme s'il était conscient qu'il ne fallait pas troubler le calme effrayant de cette nuit si particulière. Cette nuit-là, jamais il ne l'oublierait. Cette nuit-là, elle avait vu la chute du plus terrible Mage Noir jamais connu. Cette nuit là, Lord Voldemort avait faillit.

Le Survivant poussa d'un geste absent le battant de la porte du bureau du directeur désormais vide. Ses traits étaient tirés par la fatigue, de lourds cernes violets soulignaient ses yeux. Il se sentait étrangement nostalgique, triste, alors que tous fêtaient la victoire du Garçon-Qui-Vécut. Il avait l'impression d'être incomplet, comme si une partie de lui-même manquait à l'appel. Sa victoire tant espérée le laissait amer.

Il se retourna doucement,lançant unregard indéchiffrablevers la lueur bleutée qui s'échappait, incoercible, de la bassine de pierre posée sur le bureau. Il devait savoir. Il s'approcha et, révérencieusement, effleura du bout des doigts la Pensine, se sentant immédiatement projeté en avant.

Il sentit ses pieds toucher de nouveau le sol et regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une chambre simple, grise. Le carrelage mal ciré s'étendait jusqu'à une porte à la peinture écaillée. Une armoire siégeait à son côté, sévère. Collé à l'autre mur, il y avait un lit à barreaux. Une forme mince se dessinait sous les maigres couvertures. On pouvait aisément deviner qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un. Harry s'approcha délicatement, reconnaissant la peau de neige et les cheveux d'ébène du jeune homme. Il l'avait d'abord cru endormi, mais s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas le cas. Ses yeux étaient ouverts, perdus dans le vide. Il semblait attendre quelque chose.

La différence entre le sorcier du journal et celui qui était présentement à côté de lui était frappante. Ses joues s'étaient creusées d'avantage, il semblait s'être fané, épuisé. Les deux jeunes hommes sursautèrent brusquement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Un troisième entra dans la pièce et referma le battant aussi violemment que lorsqu'il était entré.

- Eh bien, eh bien. On ne me salue même plus, à ce que je vois.

L'orphelin leva vers lui un regard étrangement triste et murmura d'une voix dépourvue de toute émotion :

- Bonsoir, Mr Cole.

Il semblait brisé. Harry put voir que ses mains tremblaient incontrôlablement bien qu'il tentait vainement de les en empêcher. L'homme s'approcha d'un pas rigide et releva brutalement la tête de l'autre d'une main posée sous son menton. Sur sa joue, on pouvait voir, même sans la lumière du jour, une large ecchymose violette. Avec la lumière du croissant de Lune qui éclairait les contours de son visage fin, il avait l'air d'un ange déchu.

- Tu n'aimerais pas que j'aie à recommencer, n'est-ce pas? lui dit l'homme d'un ton dur. Je serais sage, si j'étais toi.

L'orphelin ne put qu'hocher la tête, fermant ses paupières, retenant des larmes qu'il savait inutiles. Il y eut le bruit d'une ceinture qu'on détache, puis celle d'une braguette qu'on ouvre. Le regard dépourvu d'espoir de l'adolescent parcouru la pièce, suppliant, lançant un appel à l'aide muet. Personne ne viendrait. Figé, le Gryffondor observait la scène, impuissant. Il voulait crier, mais aucun son n'acceptait de s'échapper de sa gorge. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, les larmes commencèrent àdessiner un ruisseau continu le long deses joues.

L'homme repoussa d'un coup sec les couvertures, ordonnant à sa victime d'ouvrir les cuisses. Ce qu'il fit sans se débattre, comme s'il avait compris, à force de coups, que ça ne servait à rien. Harry ferma les yeux le plus fort qu'il put, attendant le cri déchirant qui ne vint pas. Ses paupières s'écartèrent toutes seules, lui dévoilant le sinistre spectacle duquel il était l'unique témoin.

Le corps de l'orphelin, couvert de bleus et de zébrures encore sanglantes, se contractait douloureusement à chaque assaut de son bourreau, les reins cambrés dans une vaine tentative d'amoindir le contact. Ses doigts se cramponnaient aux draps comme un naufragé à une bouée, serrant si fort que ses jointures s'en virent blanchies. Sa mâchoire était crispée, trahissant le mal lancinant qui s'en prenait à chaque parcelle de son être alors que ses paupières papillonnaient, refusant d'avoir à regarder une fois de plus cette scène dégoûtante. Aucune larme de s'en échappait, comme si la douleur était trop forte pour ça. Sa poitrine se soulevait irrégulièrement, laissant pénétrer une respiration trouble et saccadée. Mais il ne se débattait pas, il n'en avait plus la force. Plus le courage.

L'homme se retira enfin, remonta son pantalon et sortit sans un mot de plus. L'orphelin se retourna lentement sur le côté, toussotant pour retrouver le souffle qui lui avait manqué. Il eut un haut-le-corps et parvint à se saisir de la corbeille à temps, y déversant un mélange de bile et de sang. Tremblant, il se laissa retomber sur le matelas, lançant un dernier regard par la fenêtre avant de sombrer enfin dans la béatitude du sommeil, vidé de toute son énergie,rompu une fois de plus. Une fois de trop.

Harry se sentit de nouveau aspiré, ne songeant même pas à résister. Au ralenti, l'image de la chambre s'effaça, laissant place à celle du bureau réconfortant qui avait été celui de Dumbledore.

Incrédule, il s'effondra, entourant ses genoux de ses bras et y enfouissant son visage. Ce regard resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. Il avait lu à travers son regard la tragique histoire de son enfance. Celle de son passé, de son présent, et de son avenir. L'orphelin avait le regardéteint de ceux qui en avaient trop vu, trop vécu. Il semblait dépourvu de vie, comme si tout espoir, toute promesse de bonheur lui avait été arraché.

_Vois sur ton chemin  
Gamins oubliés, égarés  
Donne leur la main  
Pour les mener  
Vers d'autres lendemains _

Sens au coeur de la nuit  
L'onde d'espoir  
Ardeur de la vie  
Sentier de gloire

Bonheurs enfantins  
Trop vite oubliés, effacés  
Une lumière dorée brille sans fin  
Tout au bout du chemin

Sens au coeur de la nuit  
L'onde d'espoir  
Ardeur de la vie  
Sentier de la gloire

Et Dumbledore savait. Il savait et il n'avait rien fait. Ne disait-il pas lui-même que tout le monde avait droit à sa chance ?

Il resta là, immobile. Les secondes, les minutes et les heures passèrent mais il ne pouvait détacher sa pensée de l'image du garçon qui était devenu le meurtrier de ses parents. Ce garçon qui aurait pu être si différent si seulement on lui avait donné une chance, si seulement il avait pu apercevoir, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, la lumière au bout du tunnel.

L'effroyable scène à laquelle il avait assisté quelques instants plus tôt ne cessait de se répéter dans son esprit, lui donnant la nausée.

Lord Voldemort avait préféré mourir dignement, entraînant avec lui un secret si terrible que personne n'aurait osé le soupçonner. Quelque chose au plus profond d'Harry lui disait qu'il devait être heureux d'être enfin libéré de ce fardeau qui pesait un peu plus sur ses épaules chaque jour. Il avait cru voir une étincelle de joie dans le regard du Seigneur Noir avant qu'il ne s'écroule, vaincu. Délivré.

À travers ses larmes, Harry Potter sourit. Il souriait parce qu'il comprenait enfin. Les jambes flageolantes, il s'approcha du rebord de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Il admira longuement la Pleine Lune, identique à celle que l'orphelin au drame méconnu avait implorée bien des années auparavant.

- Pardonnes-moi, Tom. Pardonnes-leur de ne par avoir compris.

Une bourrasque de vent s'infiltra par la fenêtre, ébouriffant ses cheveux, déplaçant les quelques mèches qui masquaient la fameuse cicatrice en forme d'éclair. En écoutant attentivement, on aurait pu jurer entendre le vent siffler dans la langue des serpents…

* * *

Eh voilà. Vous avez aimé? Une p'tite review en passant? 


	2. Ad Patres

**Second chapitre : Ad Patres**

_Une bourrasque de vent s'infiltra par la fenêtre, ébouriffant ses cheveux, déplaçant les quelques mèches qui masquaient sa fameuse cicatrice en forme d'éclair. En écoutant attentivement, on aurait pu jurer entendre le vent siffler dans la langue des serpents..._

Rien n'aurait du se passer ainsi. Le Survivant se retourna d'un geste brusque, les pans de sa longue cape couleur d'émeraude tourbillonnant autour de lui, rappelant le mouvement onctueux des vagues d'une mer agitée. Un claquement sonore retentissait dans le couloir désert à chaque fois que son talon heurtait le sol de pierre, ses pas le conduisant à la bibliothèque. Sans hésitation, il déverrouilla d'un sortilège la grille qui délimitait la Réserve et en poussa le battant. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire.

Les minutes puis les heures passèrent, rythmées par le cliquetis incessant de l'horloge qui siégeait non loin de là, silencieux arbitre. Le jeune homme s'était assis à une table, des tonnes de bouquins tous plus poussiéreux les uns que les autres éparpillés en piles désordonnées autour de lui. Ignorant la fatigue, il feuilletait sans relâche les pages jaunies et froissées des grimoires, découvrant à leur fil des choses plus répugnantes qu'il ne l'aurait imaginées. Mais il ne pouvait abandonner là. Il se savait si près du but…

Une exclamation de joie franchit la barrière de ses lèvres sans qu'il n'ait pu la réprimander. Sur une page aux rebords rongés par la moisissure s'étalait, noir sur blanc, ce qu'il avait tant cherché.

La Lune, blanche et ronde, s'élevait gracieusement dans le ciel d'un noir d'encre, régnant sur l'enveloppante obscurité de la nuit. Une forme humaine s',ajouta d'un coup au paysage, surgissant de nulle part, dominant le parc plongé dans le ténèbres, juché au somment de la plus haute des tours du château. Un vent frais balayait doucement la cime des arbres de la forêt qui s'agitaient en une marée discontinue. Le sorcier inspira une grande bouffée d'air, laissant son arôme salé infiltrer ses sens, s'imprégnant de l'essence de cette soirée si particulière.

D'une main tremblante, il traça, à l'aide d'une craie blanche, un cercle se découpant de façon irréaliste contre la pierre anthracite du plancher. Il prit place en son centre, un écrin de velours solidement serré dans sa paume. D'un geste révérencieux, il en extirpa le sablier et le laissa tomber en face de lui. La brise siffla, répandant les grains de sable tout autour, laissant les secondes solides virevolter en tourbillon alentour du Survivant. Bien que ses mains tremblaient, sa voix était étonnamment calme, sereine, lorsqu'il entama l'incantation, les mots coulant sans accroc tel un ruisseau de vers à la mélodie rythmée. Au fil des syllabes, levent s'intensifiait jusqu'à se transformer en rafales, aveuglant le jeune homme qui ne cessa pour autant son envoûtante mélopée. Les miettes de temps se mirent à voyager de plus en plus rapidement dans l'air, formant peu à peu des volutes étincelantes, semblables à des filaments de cuivre. Elles semblaient pulser, suivant un tempo en crescendo, se gorgeant de la lumière de la Lune à chaque coup. Puis, ce fut le néant. Un néant d'une blancheur déraisonnable. Il se sentit soulevé de terre et prit une profonde respiration, goûtant une dernière fois cette époque qu'il ne reverrait peut-être jamais.

Il sentit de nouveau le sol sous ses pieds quelques instants plus tard. Le même sol sur lequel il s'était tenu il y avait si peu de temps. Par réflexe, il regarda sa montre pour se rendre compte qu'elle indiquait encore l'heure de 1997. À en juger par le soleil et la température, il devait s'agir d'un typique après-midi d'automne. Il réfléchit quelques instants à toute vitesse, puis dévala les escaliers en colimaçon qui donnaient accès à la tour d'astronomie. Il courut le long des couloirs, réveillant quelques portraits qui maugréèrent, mécontents de voir leur sieste troublée, au passage. La statue gigantesque, incrustée dans le mur du couloir du deuxième étage, imposait sa présence majestueuse. Harry sourit à sa vue. Presque rien n'avait changé à Hogwarts en près de 50 ans…

Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Attendre patiemment que quelqu'un passe par là ? Mauvaise idée. Il fallait qu'il voit le directeur. Qu'allait-t-il lui dire ? Aucune idée. Mais ça serait déjà un bon début. Oui, bonne idée.

Il se mit à faire les cent pas devant la gargouille, lançant de temps à autres au hasard le nom d'une friandise quelconque.

Fizzwizzbizz… Bonbons à la réglisse… Sorbet au citron… Patacitrouille…

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre. L'hippogriffe de pierre commença à tourner sur lui-même, dévoilant peu à peu l'escalier menant au bureau. Fier de lui, il grimpa sur une des marches et se laissa emporter jusqu'à la porte ornée du loquet de cuivre qu'il avait si souvent utilisé. Il hésita un moment, puis toqua. On l'invita à entrer, les lourdes portes de chêne s'ouvrant toutes grandes devant lui.

- Bonjour, monsieur le directeur, adressa-t-il au petit sorcier tout ridé, frêle et dont le crâne n'était plus couvert que de quelques cheveux blancs et fins qui était assis à l'arrière du large bureau.

- Bonjour, répondit-il d'une voix chevrotante. Que puis-je faire pour vous, jeune homme ?

- J'aimerais savoir s'il serait possible de rejoindre les rangs des élèves de septième année, monsieur. Je sais que c'est à la dernière minute et que la situation est quelque peu étrange mais tout expliquer serait trop long et…

- Mais enfin ! Il est bien trop tard pour inscrire un élève pour cette année ! Il aurait fallu vous-y prendre à l'avance, mon garçon ! Je crains que ça ne soit pas possible sans compter que …

- Rien n'est jamais impossible, Armando, si je puis me permettre, le coupa une voix grave.

Harry se retourna vivement, rencontrant deux yeux bleus pétillants.

- Il sera toujours possible d'obtenir de l'aide à Hogwarts pour ceux qui la demandent. On pourra vous prêter uniformes et livres, monsieur…

- Potter. Harry Potter, monsieur.

Enchanté, Mr. Potter. Je suis le Professeur Dumbledore. Alors comme ça, vous aimez les Patacitrouilles ? C'est moi qui ai suggéré ce mot de passe. Je vois que nous allons bien nous entendre…

Nerveux, Harry attendait, prostré près du mur, tout juste derrière la table professorale. Il repoussa machinalement la cuticule de son pouce en regardant les premiers élèves franchir les larges portes de la Grande Salle, notant quelques ressemblances plus ou moins abstraite avec ses camarades de classe, allant jusqu'à être certain de la parenté de quelques-uns d'entre eux. Son regard filtrait la foule qui commençait à s'estomper, chacun allant trouver siège à la table de sa maison. Une ombre menaçante sembla planer au dessus d'eux lorsqu'Il entra, une aura de mystère et de puissance l'entourant. Ses cheveux de jais étaient impeccables comme à son habitude, sa peau pâle reluisant d'une lueur spectrale à la lumière des bougies flottantes. Il avança de sa démarche majestueuse le long des bancs, plusieurs conversations cessant momentanément lorsqu'il passait. Tous semblaient lui vouer une admiration démesurée, un certain culte. L'orphelin leva ses yeux si particuliers vers la table des professeurs, toisant les nouveaux venus d'un œil expert.

Le noir abyssal de leur prunelle semblait absorber chaque lueur, chaque étincelle qui passa à leur portée. Il prit place au centre de la longue table des serpents, impérieux de ses gestes et impeccable de son apparence. Harry ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de lui, ses yeux coulant le long de la fine ligne de sa mâchoire, passant par sa joue élégamment creusée et s'arrêtant sur ses fines lèvres vermeilles qui se mouvaient au rythme de ses paroles respectées. Il laissait transparaître une parfaire aisance malgré son port altier, comme si être entouré de tous ses gens buvant ses moindres dires était d'une toute naturelle simplicité. Rien à ce moment ne pouvait laisser présager la douleur qui avait hanté son été. Il semblait avoir repris un peu de poids et ses blessures semblaient s'être évanouies.

Le Survivant sursauta lorsqu'il perçut son nom à travers un flot de mots. Il semblait que le temps avait fuit, emportant avec lui le discours de Dippet. Le petit homme tendait maintenant vers lui une main bienveillante, l'invitant à le rejoindre sur la tribune. Il obéit et prit place sur le tabouret à trois pieds, un nœud dans l'estomac.

- Hum…, murmura une voix rauque à son oreille, fascinante histoire. Je vois en toi les mêmes qualités si spéciales que lors de ton entrée à Hogwarts, et même plus. Tu n'as pas eu une vie facile, et cela t'a permis de forger plusieurs points forts, il n'y a pas à douter. C'est un courage de Gryffindor et une sagesse de Ravenclaw qui t'ont amené jusqu'ici, en quête d'une justice digne d'un Hufflepuff. Mais je vois également en toi une côté beaucoup plus sombre, oh oui, très sombre. C'est ainsi que je choisis pour toi la maison de… SLYTHERIN!

Les applaudissements des verts et argent retentirent dans la pièce alors que ses habits prenaient gentiment leurs couleurs. Il se leva et rejoignit le groupe des septièmes années, visant une place le plus près de Tom possible. Un garçon aux cheveux châtains se retourna, dardant vers lui son regard noisette.

- Sang pur , demanda-t-il.

- Évidemment, mentit Harry.

- Alors bienvenue chez les Slytherins, Potter.

Il se décala vers sa gauche, faisant une place au nouveau venu.

- Je suis Avery, Jonathan Avery. Le blond, c'est Walter Malfoy; en face, c'est Aaron Nott; à côté de toi c'est Edmond Lestrange et le préfet c'est Tom Riddle.

La plupart lui tendirent une main polie, qu'il serra toutes avec une certaine reconnaissance. Riddle, quand vint son tour, se contenta d'un signe de tête hautain, semblant lui signifier que ses preuves restaient encore à faire. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent le temps d'un moment, l'émeraude courtisant le grenat. En regardant de plus près, on y pouvait remarquer, dansant tels des lames ensanglantées, de fins cristaux incarnat. Il avait des yeux magnifiques.

Des plats somptueux se matérialisèrent sur les tables, extirpant quelques exclamations de bonheur et d'émerveillement aux nouveaux venus éprouvés par le périple en barque à travers le lac. Les élèves affamés bondirent sur les assiettes et les conversations reprirent de plus belle, entrecoupées de bouchées et de raclements de fourchettes. Harry se surprit, honteux, à apprécier la compagnie des Slytherins.

Les restes disparurent, laissant place à une série de desserts virtuoses qui se désintégrèrent à leur tour lorsque tous furent rassasiés. Le directeur leur souhaita une bonne fin de soirée puis demanda aux préfets de bien vouloir accompagner leurs camarades jusqu'au dortoirs. Harry, accompagné des autres Slytherins, suivit Riddle dans les dédales de couloirs jusqu'aux cachots où le portrait du Basilic leur dévoila le passage de la salle commune.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se glissa entre les draps de son lit à baldaquin émeraude, des milliers de questions et d'idées se bousculant dans son esprit. Les bras croisés sous sa nuque, il se laissa emporter par Morphée. Demain marquerait le début d'une nouvelle année, d'une nouvelle vie, d'un nouvel avenir…

* * *

Voici donc la suite que vous m'aviez demandée. Verdict? 


End file.
